Sunset Dusk
by ZexSoul
Summary: AU. After the war, Harry(a vampire now) escape the wizarding world with his new family. To Volturi's he goes. It was Aro venom that was used and now Harry has a Sire who love him. But wait! He arrived and saw Edward, ALice and Bella. What will this cause and happen? Will Edward and Harry be together or do Bella has plans? HP/EC/? SB/SS NL/LL Jacob/? Bella and some character Bashing
1. Arrival! Cedric! Edward!

Dislaimer : Harry Potter and Twilight doesn't belong to me. I hope though.

I will be having poll from time to time to determine some plot.

**Chapter 1 : Arrival! Cedric! Edward!**

(HARRY's POV)

"Harry, I am following with these three stooges as well," Luna said when I told her of my decision about moving to Italy to escape England. I was not surprised at all after all that we had been through together. "Yep. You are not leaving us behind," the twins and Neville chorused after Luna, smiling at me. I did understand that the twins were having trouble with their family and Neville was dealing with his grandmother's passing after his own parents in St Mungos.

I was Harry James Potter and a vampire that would remain seventeen forever. Luna stood by me even after knowing that I was changed together with the twins, Neville, Sirius and Severus. Even Remus turned away from me and he was a werewolf to begin with. With the wizarding world turning away from me after all my sacrifice, I decided to turn to Volturi, the coven of royal vampire in Italy. They accepted me since the one turned me was Aro, himself. Truthfully, he did not know that Voldemort used his venom to turn me and he regretted giving help to Voldemort.

Luna had half veela blood in her, so the vampire post no harm towards her and Neville, Luna's mate after the war, was wizard, therefore, his blood possess no taste to the vampire as well. The twins were infected with werewolf's genes in turn making them repelling all sort of vampire as they were bitten by Fenrir Greyblack before the full moon. Their family, Wealsey, had always despised of the dark and rejected thoroughly-Bill, their eldest son, was being ignored completely as he also ignored Molly's wish when he married Fleur. He migrated with Fleur and their few months old daughter to France when they realized that they were no longer welcome in Burrow. Sirius and Severus mended their rivalry after helping each other in the war. Apparently, according to Luna, they had this silly rivalry because they had a tiny crush on each other which in responses they thought that it was hatred. Sirius moved to one of the Blacks' house in Italy when the war was over and he invited me as well. Sirius took Severus with him to organize the house for everyone to stay and bought everything necessary. The Volturi extended their welcome to me when they heard of the news and Aro deemed himself to be my sire or Father.

Sirius did not mind as he knew that I wanted to have a family and he appreciated Aro's help with the Italy's ministry. "Sure. The portkey is ready and Sirius and Severus already waiting for us," I replied as all five of us grabbed the portkey shaped like a bottle and with a whirl, we landed at the Volturi's main ball room in front of dozen of vampires. "Bambi, I am so sorry. I keyed in the portkey when I was discussing with Aro and Severus," Sirius' voice boomed when he banged the door opened, followed by Severus. All of the vampires winced at the loudness but most of them were staring at us. One of the vampires was protecting a girl, human, with his protective stance. His hair was messy but it had an unusual bronze shade and topaz eyes with the structure of 6'2", and a slender but muscular body. Behind him was a pixie-like vampire with an unusual high tension of energy. Aro glided towards me and helped to me to stand.

"How was the transfer? Any trouble with the dunderheads?" Severus sneered at the mention of 'dunderheads' and I shook my head, amused with his antics. "Harry, welcome. I am sorry. Currently, we have some visitors from another vegetarian clan. We were about to talk before you arrive," Aro answered my curiosity when I scanned across the three figures. The girl was confused with our sudden appearance and the pixie-like vampire was giving a blank face. "I see. They must be the Cullens that you talked about. Harry, what's wrong?" Luna said with her usual airy voice and I gasped in shock when I realized the bronze haired vampire looked the same as Cedric Diggory that died in my fourth year.

I backed up to the wall and the twins were trying to calm me down. They knew I had some feeling for Cedric since I did not know my sexual orientation then and I thought I was having a crush on Cho Chang. Tears were falling down my cheeks rapidly, Sirius clung to me as Severus poured the sleeping draught into my mouth and Aro was confused. Slowly, everything went black as my consciousness faded.

**(EDRWAD's POV)**

The boy was beautiful. He was a vampire and Aro liked him. He had the most amazing emerald eyes. I was shock when he could cry even though he was a vampire. I could not read his mind clearly as though there was a thick layer of curtain in between. The identical twins with slight dog smell quickly rushed towards him to protect him from me. The guy with midnight black hair poured some liquid into his mouth and the other guy was hugging him as though he was his life line.

"I am so sorry. He is somehow similar looking to one of our fallen heroes. That particular person had a short relationship with Harry before he perished in front of him," the guy in black hair answered Aro's confused look as the twins carefully held Harry up into their arms with Sirius hovering around them.

"Oh! I see! That is a bit awkward. Of course, please take your rest as I am sure that all of you are tired," Aro quickly called Felix and Demetri to show them their room as Felix was being very careful when he took Harry in his arms from the twins.

"Now, Edward! Would you like to stay for a couple of days with Alice while this human girl will be taking a flight home?" Aro's eyes were scrutinizing Bella as he asked us the questions. Bella frowned but Alice decided to take Bella home while the whole family would be coming here for a few days. The guy in black hair did something with his stick when Bella was screeching badly about 'not being fair'.

"Merlin, she has the lungs of a banshee. I am sorry for the interruption. Aro, I would like to borrow your library for a moment since I need something to do while waiting for Harry," He apologized for his action without consent and Aro waved him off when he asked for permission.

"Edward, please have a seat. If you need to feed, please ask for Severus. He will be supplying blood pops that taste like animal for Harry, so, I don't think he mind if your family ask for some," Aro guided me to a living room with several couch and a huge fireplace while he informed me about my food as the guy just walked out of the room. Aro pointed to the guy that left just now when I cocked my head in question.

"Who are they? They smell differently and somehow, had a layer of curtain in their mind," I asked politely when both of us took a seat, facing each other since I just escaped from doom, indirectly from Aro. Alec and Marcus joined us before Aro began his explanation.

"I heard Harry is here. The little one has suffered so much that his emotions was wandering about just now," Marcus sighed deeply and Alec stood next to Aro as he took his seat next to Aro.

"Yes. He has indeed suffered too much. Maybe, now he can finally have some time for himself," Aro replied with some sadness in his tone which was very rare and Alec nodded together with the two of them. Alec was thinking that he would protect Harry with everything he got and he felt brotherly feeling towards him with Jane.

"Edward, you need to understand. Harry was a wizard who had powerful forces that pursued him. He was once unharmed by any darkness, so pure and innocent. People became greedy with power and fame as well as wealth and they clung to him for such things. But he never complained or even muttered before. He continued his duty as Savior and the Boy Who Lived," Aro explained carefully by phrasing his words without offending any parties involved.

"He was only a baby when he lost his parents to a powerful enemy, transfer to mortal world who totally despised his existence and abused by his relatives, verbally and physically. He appeared in magical world with a sudden incident and crowned a savior without any warning. He was only eleven then and still retained that heart of gold even with his relatives," Marcus continued as Aro was pulled back into the memories he saw from Harry.

"He had to save and risk his life every year for different person but never for himself except for third year when he meet Sirius, the other elder guy with him earlier. He was offered hope but ripped away by people who plot and people who want. When he was fourteen, he had his first crush which he only known few months before the love was perished into his enemy hand. Severus tried hard to protect him but people often lost their heart when it comes to power," Marcus gave Harry's life in detail and somehow, Aro's mind was exploring the same memories that I was overwhelmed with.

"He nearly lost Sirius when he was fifteen and at the same year, mockery, insults and torture was thrown at him by classmates, friends, family and public. He was deemed liar by public because an incompetent ministry but he never gave up his view. He was drugged to fall in love with a girl his headmaster planned but his love for Cedric was strong enough to repel. He left sixth year and returned at the seventh to finish his enemy. He was captured by the headmaster when he won without his help and tortured with all sorts of device. Lastly, before the headmaster killed him, he gave Harry MY VENOM. HOW DARE HIM HURTING A CHILD!" Aro screamed off his anger and Alec, Marcus was surprised. Obviously, I was stunned at the outburst as well.

"Severus saved him and transported him to the Ministry but everyone turned on him when they found out their savior is a vampire. Then, he decided to move from there and here he came. The headmaster and his accomplices were doomed to a life of pain and suffering without magic to help as the new minister decided this for Harry's honor and sacrifice by revealing some of their deepest, horrifying secrets. In return, Harry chooses to get away from England," Marcus continued while Aro was ranting about evil goat and all sorts of torture in whisper of anger.

The door opened by Severus and behind him was Felix, carrying Harry in his arms. Harry was sobbing and his emerald eyes were emitting sadness. Felix put him down slowly and Aro fleeted to his side. Harry was hugged by Aro-an action that surprised everyone (but then he was in a way, his sire).

"What's wrong, little one?" Aro asked with sincere concern in his voice and his amber eyes were looking into Harry's emerald green.

"I feel you are upset and angry, Sire. I am afraid for you," Harry replied with sobbing every now and then. Aro sighed in both relief and annoyed-relief because Harry was fine and annoyed because he never knew that a vampire could feel their sire's emotion.

"This is possible. Considering that we have never know the true extend of his power when he was a wizard. He might be empathy or more since he was turned. We still do not know his vampire power," Severus concluded from the amount information he collected and Aro nodded dumbly as he caressed Harry's hair.

Aro was consumed by both and Harry's thoughts as he stood there for a while with Harry in his arms. Marcus caught the sight of Harry falling asleep and called Felix to take Harry back to his room. Aro let go of his grip and Marcus invited Severus to join their discussion. Severus took a seat next to my side since it was the only available seat left that was not in middle of Aro, Marcus and Alec.

**Line Break**

Again, I announce that Harry Potter and Twilight doesn't not belong to me!

Please vote whether you want Harry to stay in Italy or follow the Cullens back to Forks?

**Please read and review. Thanks.**


	2. Severus Really Do Care!

Dislaimer : Harry Potter and Twilight doesn't belong to me. I hope though.

I will be having poll from time to time to determine some plot.

**Chapter 2 : Severus Really Do Care!**

(SEVERUS's POV)

"It is best if Harry could still consume potion. Unfortunately, potion absorbed quicker in vampire's blood than normal human blood by ten times. I prefer he could sleep more than 2-3 hours," I started the discussion since the silence continued to prolong.

"I am sorry. Are you saying that he could sleep even though he is a vampire?" the boy that resembled Cedric asked in astonishment and I scrutinized him to discover he was different from Cedric in several aspects.

"Yes. Harry is not your normal average vampire. He was a wizard before vampire. Being a wizard granted him more power even if he was turned. A wizard that was turned will have his magical core to burn instead of their blood and till an appropriate level is consumed by the turning which grant him or her a body of immortal but remain the conscience of mortal. However, if the magical does not suffice, the blood will be consumed instead making such person into a pure vampire. Since, Harry is very powerful even if he has not receive his magical maturity and remain as a wizard-vampire," I explained the details and the rest of the vampire absorbed the information as they processed quickly.

"That is why he could cry earlier," the boy stated rather than asking. Aro was showing satisfied expression when the boy showed interest in Harry. I assumed he might be Harry's mate.

"Yes. I am sorry. May I know your name and which coven are you from?" I confirmed his statement as I asked for his name.

"How rude of me. I am Edward Cullen. My sire is Carlisle Cullen. We are a total of 7 person altogether and we lived in America for quite some time. We lived on animal blood. What about his diet?" Edward answered politely and I liked his short but straightforward answer. 'He might be a good partner to Harry,' I mused to myself.

"He could live on both blood and human food. But blood is compulsory for every half a year so his body could work. Aro, Harry is suffering from depression. He could not accept that the wolf would abandon him and he was grieving for his loss," I turned to Aro and consulted him on Harry.

"Ah. He is just too big of a heart. He has a golden heart. I wish I could help, Severus. You know as well as I do that Harry has too much abuse for us to change his thinking. I sincerely hope that there is a way to help him to get rid of those memories," Aro sighed deeply and I agreed with him. Edward was having a hard time to accept that there would be someone to hurt such kind person.

"Edward, why don't you take a rest while waiting for your family? Alec, please tell Jane to guard Harry's door. I don't wish anyone to disturb his rest. Only those who know him will be permitted to check on him. I assumed Sirius already arranged himself to sleep with you, Severus," Aro stated and I felt my cheek was getting hotter. Aro was amused by reaction and so was Marcus.

Just the moment we reached the door, a rumble was felt, shaking the walls. I rushed towards Harry's room since only he had such power. Aro and Marcus ran ahead of me and Edward was following me. We reached the door and saw Harry was crying blood. He was sobbing hysterically and it broke my heart to see him like that. Marcus and Aro held onto his hand while Sirius was hugging him from behind, whispering comforting words. His emerald green eyes caught on me and he flung himself into my arms. I caught him and kneeled down a bit to match his height.

"Sev, Sev, It hurts," He muttered in between sobs and his body was shaking badly. I caressed his long hair and rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"What hurts? It will feel better if you tell me," I carried him and he laid his head on my shoulder as I persuaded him. Aro and Marcus left the bedside and let me laid Harry down.

"My heart. He throws me away. Why? Why? After what I done for him, he just throw me away. My uncle was right. Nobody wants a freak," Harry clung to me and did not want to let go. Sirius was seething but reeled in his anger when Harry flinched at the sudden emotion. I knew it instantly who he was talking about-not the wolf but my idiotic godson went by the name Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, prince, your uncle is the fool. He is the freak not you. Would say that we are freaks, me and Sirius?" I tried to explain and try to fix the damage that his uncle and Draco had done. Harry shook his head and tears would not cease falling from his face.

"For another matter, that boy is an idiot. He is the one that losses such a precious gift. My godson is a bastard just like his father. Harry, prince, listen to me, okay?" I asked him gently and about the same time, the twins, Neville and Luna came, stood next to Edward who had a sad expression on his face.

Harry nodded and I directed his chin, so that he would look into my eyes. The emeralds orbs were glistening with tears and his cheek were stained with the previous blood tears. Sirius joined in our three way hug and Harry relaxed further into my arms but did not stop crying. Those eyes were filled with pain and sadness and this was caused by the bastards Draco and Dursleys.

"You are the most precious to us both, Sirius and I. Have I ever lied to you about anything? Have I deceived you with my mouth? Did the twins and Neville betray you? Did Luna despise you?" I asked question with questions as Harry's tears falling down with him shaking his head. He was getting exhausted and even when his eyelids dropped, the tears would not stop.

I had the thought of chasing the Dursleys and torture them until I satisfied and I could see the same thing was in Sirius's eyes. With that in my mind, I felt that the entire Malfoy should pay as well in advance for playing with Harry's feelings. I laid him carefully and Sirius tucked him in without jostling him. Luna came next to me and gave me a necklace with a star symbol-layered with numerous ancient magic. I stared at her and she just smiled. I put it on Harry's neck and immediate effects were seen. Harry began to sleep soundly, the tears ceased and he no longer wears a sad expression on his sleeping face. Sirius whispered to me and I agreed that he should stay with Harry.

"Come. We have to let him sleep more. No vampire speed or he will wake up," I shooed them out and slowly closed the door with a silencing spell.

"Why don't all of us take a break while he sleeps? Harry won't be waking until next morning and your family will be here by then, Mr. Edward," Luna suggested while smiling but the statement shocked the vampire boy, Edward. He stammered like a dunderhead and closed his mouth-the other vampires were amused by this small action.

"Never mind. I don't want to know how," Edward went towards the library to occupy himself with books and I followed him as well after nodded to Aro.

**Line Break**

Again, I announce that Harry Potter and Twilight doesn't not belong to me!

This one is abit too short. Sorry.

Please vote whether you want Harry to stay in Italy or follow the Cullens back to Forks?

**Please read and review. Thanks.**


	3. Sudden Incident! Nox!

Dislaimer : Harry Potter and Twilight doesn't belong to me. I hope though.

I will be having poll from time to time to decide some plot.

**Chapter 3 : Sudden Incident! Nox!**

(HARRY's POV)

I woke for the first time in my seven years of Hogwarts, feeling so refreshed. Wait, I am no longer in Hogwarts, this is Aro's palace in Italy. I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself fluidly. Twins chuckle was heard by my ears and I saw Severus and Sirius, looking amused and happy.

"What! Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked when I gave Sirius a hug and a peck on Severus's cheek.

"That is because you just acted alike a kitten after taking its nap. Well, I am not surprised you acted like that since you are a small, little kitten animagus," Sirius teased me and I felt quite irritated that he had to mention that I was a kitten in animagus form.

"It is not fair. How come you're a dog and Sev is huge panther but I got stuck as a kitten. Not to mention, twins are foxes, Neville is a retriever and even Luna is bigger than I am, a falcon," I pouted and walked out of the room, sulking. Sirius caught up with me with Severus in tow, still grinning like a goofball while Severus rolled his eyes.

"Harry, do you remember the boy who looks like Cedric? He is not him. Apparently, he just has some same facial feature as Cedric and he is a vampire for a century," Severus pulled me aside and explained to me. I inhaled his fresh herbs smell and nodded without shifting from my current position.

I was pulled by Sirius into the dining hall and a bunch of vampires that I knew and did not was there, sitting in their seats with the twins, Neville and Luna as well. I was told by Aro the rule of Sire and Childe in vampire relations. A Childe must obey his Sire's command and situated next to him whether an official or unofficial meetings. Until the Childe learned of the rules in the family and ranks, then, the Sire would grant him or her freedom to venture but within limit of areas and distant. Therefore, in this case, the Cullen's seating must be next or near to their Sire, Carlisle while I was situated next to Aro and Marcus aside for me since I was new.

The vampires were drinking blood from chalice while humans were dining in food. I surveyed the rest of the Cullens and they had animal blood even though one of them looked hungry for human blood from Cauis's goblet. I wondered whether he was restraining his hunger and he must have drunk human blood until recently. My amused feelings were passing around and suddenly, the vampire looked at me with his eyebrows raised. His honey blond hair was curly but I giggled when one of the curls stuck up like a lightning rod made him look likes one of those cartoons characters. Silence ensued when my giggle was heard and everyone turned to me. I blushed rapidly and hastily grabbed my bowl of strawberry. Maybe a bit too fast, the bowl went tumbled toward Marcus who grabbed the bowl but the strawberries were still rolling.

Alec quickly reached out but accidentally squished some and he pulled his hand back, vampire speed. His elbow hit Jane next to him who also reached to catch the strawberries and fell on her butt knocking over Fred's chair causing a domino effect on George. Fred slammed into George's hand that threw his juice on Neville's head as they tumbled on the floor. Neville took out his wand in place on alert when the juice landed and sent out some sort of spell or curse towards the big vampire guy who stuck due to confusion. It landed square on the chest and caused immediate effect-apparently, Neville's spell was tickling curse. The big guy was laughing and slammed into the pretty vampire blonde and that made the line of Cullens dropped like dominoes. If I had to summarize the incident in one word, it would be interesting.

"Good job, Harry. I never know you are such a prankster," Sirius was praising me and Severus rolled his eyes, maybe he knew that it was an accident. Aro and Caius were amuse with the spontaneous following actions by not only his coven but also Cullens.

"It was an accident, Sirius. I am sorry," I apologized while staring at my hands and Aro chuckled along with Cauis. Luna was grinning towards Neville as though she knew what would happen.

"Alice, you are suppose to know this," the big guy grumbled when Severus released him from his hysterics with a 'finite'. The pretty blonde frowned and the Sire of the coven was smiling in a good way. The honey blonde guy and Edward were drench in twin's concoction that they were experimenting on the table. Edward was cover lion fur and the honey blond guy was changing colour every fifteen second.

"Oh my GOD! You both look so ridiculous," Alice was laughing out her exclamation which one would think that she wanted this – 'Maybe she is a seer like Luna' my thoughts mused.

"Well, Forge, we have done a good job," George

"Actually, it was Harry's accident but well done," Fred

"Apparently, he is a little Maruader in his heart," George

"I agree, Gred. We should pick out his skill in this," both of them talked like a tennis match. Sirius was laughing and Severus actually groaned out loud, shaking his head.

All of a sudden, my vision went swirling and I was dizzy. I laid my head on Aro's shoulder, trying to ease the feeling. Aro's hand was threading my hair and I felt worry, concern and some of the other emotions coursing the group. I put on my smile to ease their feelings and darkness covered my vision. I felt nothing after that.

*****(NOX's POV)*****

It has been so long since I awoken from Harry's mind and this was definitely interesting. My eyes saw a bunch of ridiculous actions just before Harry collapse. I was born Harry's despair, hatred and pain but I had no desire to take over Harry. I had all of Harry''s memory, knowledge and personality, though I tend to lean towards Slytherin's side more. Severus and Sirius knew me as Alter Ego but Harry's conscience called me Nox since he represented Light and I towards Dark. I skipped of Aro's lap and flexed my body. Severus narrowed his eyes and Sirius was concern.

"Hello, everyone. What a day!" I greeted out of courtesy and everyone jumped on alert especially Aro.

"Calm down. I am the same as Harry. No, Harry don't have split personality. Yes, this is his body. I am just taking over to protect his mind. No, I am not a parasite," I replied Neville, twins, Severus and the Cullen questions. at once when I briefed through their expression.

"No, I have a name that Harry gave me but he doesn't remember. My name is Nox and the barrier of his mind. No, he doesn't know about me since I have only come out twice before this and for a short while. He won't go crazy if he knows since his mind knows of me," I continued the questionnaire as more question shown on their face.

"Why now?" Severus asked with his scowl on and he was screening me. "I am not really sure. I think because someone here has ability to read mind other than Aro. His defense was already breached and takes time to seal back the cracks. If he doesn't know about this one person who reads his mind, I have to stop him from overpowering his magical core and level us like pancakes," I explained my appearance in detail and saw the Edward guy, Harry's mate, flinched. I always sensed a triad bond with Harry or I was wrong to assume so.

"Sorry. I have to apologize. I am the one but I couldn't really control my power," Edward expressed his regret but I knew he was telling the truth. "It is alright. No harm done. The longer I am out, the faster the defense repairs itself," I floated on the air with an apple in my hand and it was rather comical with the Cullens' jaws drooped except for Alice. I changed my clothes from black to silver green with blue stitches and Alice squealed.

"I want to see that for so long," Alice gushed enthusiastically at me or rather Harry's magic. I was stun and speechless when she grabbed my hand when I was floating.

"You really must show me more of this," Alice was bouncing energetically and I felt tired.

I released her grip from my hand and was swaying slightly but Severus noticed it. He steadied my body with his hands and knew what was happening. "This is good-bye," I mumbled a tired response and fell into Severus's arms. 'He really cared about both of us, Harry,' I mused and I sensed Harry was smiling at my statement.

**Line Break**

Again, I announce that Harry Potter and Twilight does not belong to me!

**Please READ and REVIEW. THANKS.**


End file.
